


Come Fly With Me

by mortenavida



Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dancing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Steve has been wanting Tony for a while, but he didn't think Tony wanted him. Until one night on a balcony as they stared at the stars changed things.(aka I wanted wingfic, so I wrote wingfic)





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> WINGFIC WINGFIC WINGFIC
> 
> I want all the wingfic to be honest. I love the concept and finally decided to take a dive for it. Totally spurred along by my friends, of course. ;)
> 
> This is for Stony Bingo Square O2- Dancing
> 
> Title taken from the very obvious song that needs no introduction.

If anyone asked why Steve stood in front of his bedroom mirror in nothing but his underwear, he would tell them it was because he didn’t want to bother going to another Avengers gala where people would be gawking at the lot of them. With the team’s various states of their wings, there was always plenty to gawk about during one of these events. From Clint’s full plumage to Tony’s barely-there nubs -- courtesy of the Ten Rings -- and Bruce’s empty back, they were some of the most diverse and rare cases.

Steve rolled his shoulders, letting his back stretch a bit. His own wings hadn’t changed from when he was ninety pounds. They hung limp behind him, feathers looking as if they were moments from falling to the floor. The white color had long since dulled and the serum had no effect on making them stronger. He was used to people staring, though, so he didn’t mind taking some of the attention off of the others.

That wasn’t why he didn’t want to go to the gala, though. He didn’t want to go because seeing Tony Stark in a crisp suit was now such a rare sight that Steve could barely control his own emotions. Since Tony stuck to making inventions and fighting in Iron Man, he didn’t often let himself get into the public eye. It worked better for the Avengers PR too, since the media liked to do nothing but make up stories about things he never did.

It took Steve way too long to realize the Tony Stark in the media wasn’t Tony Stark the Avenger. But by that point, Tony already accepted what he assumed was Steve’s thoughts and their relationship had been sealed as friends. Years of friendship between them. Good friends.

He wanted more than friends.

“Jarvis, how much time do I have before I need to be there?” he asked, turning away from the mirror to his suit on the bed.

‘ _Just enough time to get ready, Captain_.”

Steve nodded and picked up his suit. “Thank you, Jarvis. Tell them I’ll be down in a bit.”

\-----

“Early” and “late” were constructs that Steve was sure didn’t exist for these kinds of parties. The staff were always well-prepared hours before the official start time, but even if Steve made a point to arrive early, there were already dozens of people mingling around. Tonight the team showed up nearly half an hour late and nobody seemed to actually notice, too busy pressing kisses to cheeks as they wandered. 

“See you guys when this is done,” Clint said, fluffing his wings a bit before grabbing Natasha’s hand. “Don’t get too drunk.”

Steve just shook his head as Tony snorted beside him. They watched as the crowd separated for the two assassins, nobody quite willing to get close to them just yet. Clint had always been accused of attaching false wings to himself to get a better plumage. While it was getting more popular among younger generations, the older folks here still stuck their noses up at it. Not that he did, but he gave up correcting them years ago.

Beside him was Natasha whose wings were ruined when she was younger. The Red Room had experiments to make sure the appendages didn’t move on their own. Due to that, they sat unnaturally against her back, not even shifting out to help her balance. Tony had long since offered to look into correcting this, but she refused. She claimed she spent long enough as they were, to change now would just distract her.

“I’m going to see if Betty arrived yet,” Bruce said, pointing toward the couches on the edge of the room. “If you see her...”

“We’ll tell her,” Steve promised.

Bruce gave them an easy smile before disappearing into the crowd, well-practiced at ignoring the stares around him. So far, Bruce was the only known person who had lost all parts of his wings -- including the bones and muscles in his back. When the Hulk appeared, the wings had simply vanished, never to return again. Pictures from before gave him normal, grey wings that barely brushed at the floor behind him.

“Shall we mingle, Cap?” Tony asked, adjusting the tie around his neck.

Steve wanted nothing more than to pull the tie off and press his lips to Tony’s own. He cleared his throat and looked away, out toward the growing mass of people. “That is what we’re here for.”

“Two hours and then we can sneak out,” Tony promised. He flashed Steve a mischievous smile and disappeared into the crowd.

Steve wished that smile was always directed toward him. He could stand to get into some trouble with the man.

\-----

The night sky was clear despite the number of lights around. Steve leaned against the balcony railing and stared up at the sky, letting out a soft breath, looking for familiar constellations Bucky liked to point out to him. He found four of them before someone behind him cleared their throat.

“When I said two hours, I meant two hours inside.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that fell across his face. “This is inside enough. I’m not that far from the door.”

“Technicalities.” Tony leaned next to him, face turned up to the sky. A few people fly by, their carrying voices full of laughter. “Do you ever wonder what it would feel like up there?”

“Do you miss it without your suit?”

“Nah, the suit is faster.” Tony shifted so he could face Steve. “I could build you one.”

“You offer that to me at least once a month.”

“And you always say no.” Tony shrugged. “I’m hoping one time you’ll say yes.”

“Why?”

The smile on Tony’s face faltered for a moment and Steve wanted to take back his question. Before he could say something, Tony stood straighter and inched forward, determination on his face.

“I want to take you to the sky,” he said, voice soft. “That’s what you did back in the ‘40s right?”

Steve hesitated, not sure he completely understood what Tony was getting at. “We did a lot of things back then. What specifically are you asking about?”

Tony made a motion with his hands before letting out a huff. “Courting rituals,” he finally said, looking away with a faint flush on his cheeks. “The proper ways and whatnot.”

The party noise must have been too loud because Steve was sure he hadn’t heard him correctly. “You want to...”

“Yeah... For a while, but I figured you’d want it the old fashion way.” Tony motioned to the sky. “Up there and close and...”

Steve figured he must have been dreaming, his heart racing wild in his chest, but he wasn’t about to pass up a good dream. He reached out and gently took Tony’s hand before leading him to the middle of the balcony and pulling them close. He kept firm to Tony, but he slid his free hand around the man’s waist, keeping him close.

“Steve, what--”

“We don’t need to be in the sky to make it feel like my feet are off the ground,” Steve murmured, easing Tony into a slow dance. “This works just as well.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before he relaxed, hand coming up to rest on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re a sap, Rogers.”

“Says the man who wanted to court me the old way.” Steve laughed gently, twirling them around the balcony. “Permission to court me granted, Stark.”

Tony took the lead in the dance then, spinning them around without care to the few people gathering to watch them. The press would run a story about it tomorrow, but Steve didn’t care. He had all he wanted right here in this dance.


End file.
